This invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new useful top transport device on sewing machines having a spring loaded presser bar mounted for vertical movement firmly connected with a presser foot.
In a known sewing machine of this kind (German Pat. No. 357,477) the seating for the top transport rocker is firmly connected with the presser bar and the top transport foot is fastened to the top transport rocker far behind the stitch formation point. As a result, the lifting and shifting movements influence each other differently depending on the adjusted stitch length.